


Crop Tops and Discourse

by mr_mustache_penis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discourse Between Friends, Hunk and Pidge Take No Shit, Keith is Gay™ for Lance's Stomach, Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance In A Crop Top, M/M, This is just a fun oneshot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mustache_penis/pseuds/mr_mustache_penis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a simple sentence:<br/>“I think you’d look cute in a crop top Lance,”</p><p>Then it all went to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crop Tops and Discourse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic! Enjoy.

It all started with a simple sentence:

   “I think you’d look cute in a crop top Lance,” said Keith.

   “What? What do mean cute? Where did that even come from?” Lance questioned.

   “Well, we were talking about our favorite types of shirts, Lance.” Hunk pointed out. He shifted his gaze between the both of them. They were all sitting on the meeting room couch, minus Shiro.

   “I was just thinking like one of those 90's crop tops. Like Johnny Depp in “Cry Baby”. You’d look good in one.” Keith shrugged.

   “But that’s not what you said before. You said cute.”

   “Same difference.”

   “No, no it’s not. You can’t just call another guy cute.” Lance stated.

   “I can’t say someone is aesthetically pleasing?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

   “Okay now you’re just… Are you gay Keith?”

   “Are _you_ gay, Lance?” Keith shot back.

   “What? No I’m just-” Lance sputtered. “It’s okay if you are dude, I’m just wondering.” Lance felt a blush creeping up his neck.

   “I take back my compliment Lance. Sorry about your fragile heterosexuality.” Keith stormed off, leaving the three of them stunned.

   Pidge gave Lance a dirty look.

   “What?” Lance cocked his head to the side, confused.

   “You’re an idiot, Lance.”

   “So you’re telling me you’d be comfortable with another guy calling you cute if you were a dude too?”

   “I honestly have no opinion, I’m sexually attracted to science. But I can recognize a compliment.” Pidge pushed up her glasses.

   “That’s weird. You’re weird.”

   “She’s right, Lance. Maybe you’re being close-minded?” Hunk suggested.

   “I am not! Since when are you on her side?” Lance asked, huffing.

   “Since I’ve decided that maybe you should learn to think before you speak.”

   You could practically hear the imaginary air horns blaring. Hunk looked satisfied with himself as Lance’s jaw dropped to the floor.

  “Look, I don’t need you guys to tell me nothin’.” Lance crossed his arms. He didn’t want them to know that they were kind of right. That was rude of him.

  “Whatever Lance,” said Pidge, getting up. “You should do the right thing. Come on Hunk I’m craving goo.”

  “Right behind ya.” They left Lance in the “living room”, completely alone with his thoughts. How irresponsible of them.

  Lance knew he had to do something. Something to redeem himself. It would be way too easy to apologize. Then it hit him: he could just prove Keith right, that he did look good in a crop top. Then Keith wouldn’t think his sexuality was fragile.

   Was it backwards? Yes, but it was Lance.

   Maybe he would apologize too.

   So Lance went off in search of something to cut one of his shirts with, rummaging through drawers in the kitchen.

   “Looking for something Lance?” Allura walked in, noticing Lance scourging around.

   “Hey Allura, do you guys have scissors?” Lance asked, still searching, pulling drawers in and out.

   “What are scissors?” Allura asked innocently.

   “Something to cut with. Ya know?” Lance made a snipping motion with his fingers.

   “Oh, you mean shears. Bottom left drawer. Are you making something?”

   “Yeah, something for Keith.” _Please don’t ask me…_

"You're not going to cut is hair are you?"

   "No."

   “Oh, well that’s sweet. I’m glad you two are getting along.” She clasped her hands together and smiled.

   “Thanks.” Lance opened the bottom drawer and pulled out the Altean scissors. “Gotta go now. See ya.”

   Lance left the kitchen and rushed to his room. He knew he had an extra shirt for sleeping in somewhere… There, under his bed, a faded blue Superman shirt lay in a crumpled ball. He grabbed the shirt and unraveled it, laying it flat on his bed. He decided to cut a little bit under the bottom point of the symbol. He carefully snipped through the fabric, trying to make it as straight as possible. When he was finished, he held it out in front of him.

 _Looks good_ , he thought to himself. _Keith’s gonna love it on me._

   That was a weird way of thinking about it. Whatever.

   Lance took off his other shirt and put the crop top on. It fit nicely, covered his nipples and showed off his stomach. Keith was right. He felt amazing. So he left his room and made his way to Keith’s, walking down the brightly lit hallway. He stopped in front of Keith’s door and knocked his door.

   “Who is it?” Keith called out, muffled by the door.

   “It’s Lance.”

   The door opened and Keith stood with his arms crossed.

   “What do you want Lan-”

   Keith gazed down to see five inches of tanned, toned stomach. He looked up to see Lance leaned up against the doorway, smirking victoriously. Of course the shit head would when he had a four pack.

   “You were right, Keith. I do look good in a crop top.” Lance beamed.

   “Uh…” Keith’s eyes went round.

   “I also wanted to say I’m sorry for asking if you were gay. That was rude.”

   “Thanks Lance.” Keith’s eyes were still wide from the sight in front of him. Jesus.

   “So, do you think this is cute enough? I can let you borrow it if you want. I’m not sure if blue is your color.” Lance rambled, looking at his shirt.

    Keith shook his head, his face settling back to normal. An idea crossed his mind for a split second, and he smiled.

   “Sure is, Lance.” Keith grabbed the Lance by the shirt and pulled him down, kissing him on the cheek.

   " _Why would you do that?"_ Lance shrieked.

   "Because no one will believe you." Keith eyes glinted maliciously.

   Lance covered his mouth like an embarrassed anime character.

_The absolute madman._

   Lance backed into the hallway, falling against the wall. He slid to the floor, blushing profusely, and hand still covering his mouth. Keith chuckled, closing the door. Lance just sat there, trying to comprehend what happened.

   Minutes passed, then hours. Eventually Lance just fell asleep where he sat. Keith brought a sheet out and draped it over Lance. He turned to walk away, but turned back to lean down and whisper in his ear.

   “You were right Lance. By the way, that shirt makes you look gay.”

   "Fuck off Keith." Lance muttered in his sleep.

   Keith winked at him, then went back to his room.

   Lance would have a fun time explaining this to Shiro in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to write more fics soon!  
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> my tumblr is mr-mustache-penis.tumblr.com


End file.
